gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Catalina
Mexican- Colombian |family = Cesar Vialpando (Cousin) Unnamed stepbrother Unnamed stepfather Claude (Ex-boyfriend) Carl Johnson (Ex-boyfriend) |affiliations = Colombian Cartel Miguel (Formerly) Cesar Vialpando Claude (Formerly) Carl Johnson (Formerly) Curly Bob Uptown Yardies Purple Nines |vehicles =Sadler Buffalo Cartel Cruiser Banshee Helicopter (Destroyed) |weapons = Knife Micro SMG Pump Shotgun Dual Pistol Pistol Desert Eagle Crowbar Satchel |businesses = Drug Dealing Bank Robbery |voice = Cynthia Farrell }} Catalina is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). She is a criminal in Red County in GTA San Andreas and the leader of the Colombian Cartel in GTA III. She is also the cousin of Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando. Biography Life until 1992 Catalina, of mixed Mexican and Colombian descent, began her criminal activities at some point before 1992, when she met Carl Johnson at the recommendation of her cousin, Cesar Vialpando, meeting at The Welcome Pump in Dillimore, with Catalina fending off two men with a knife. The two become romantically involved (although, in CJ's case, it was reluctant), with Catalina putting Carl through an extreme form of BDSM before committing a robbery. The two begin to rob various "soft targets" identified by Catalina, including a Gasso gas station in Dillimore, a bank in Palomino Creek, an Inside Track betting shop in Montgomery and a small liquor store in Blueberry. Their relationship, however, becomes strained over Carl's desire for money to try to free his brother, Sweet, who was incarcerated by the LSPD. After the two separate, she begins a relationship with Claude and "helps" him in two races involving Carl and Wu Zi Mu. Johnson, who wins both races, wins a garage in Doherty, San Fierro from Claude, who leaves with Catalina on a nine-year journey to Liberty City; Catalina, however, continues to phone Carl and tease him about her relationship with Claude. The last phone call is received immediately after End of The Line, in which Catalina can be heard having sex with Claude to tease Carl. 1992 to 2001 Catalina and Claude, after leaving San Andreas, begin a nine-year journey to Liberty City, going through many American states committing bank robberies, including Texas and New Mexico. The two continue on their journey to Liberty City, reaching their destination in October 2001. 2001 After arriving in Liberty City, Catalina begins discussions with and becomes the leader of the Colombian Cartel and, with some of their members (including Miguel), rob a bank in the city. After robbing the bank, she kills an unnamed accomplice and shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, and explaining that he is "small time," ending a nine-year relationship. She continues her criminal activities with the Cartel, increasing the production of SPANK and attacking the Yakuza on Staunton Island and the Leone Family on Portland. During this period, Claude managed to escape from an LCPD convoy with, unintentionally, help from the Colombian Cartel (who were seeking to capture the Old Oriental Gentleman) and began working for Leone made man and nightclub/brothel owner Luigi Goterelli. After proving himself, Claude begins to work for the Family Don, Salvatore Leone, who has him follow Luigi's Sex Club 7 barman Curly Bob to Portland Harbor, where he is seen to sell Leone secrets to Catalina and Miguel. Salvatore then has Claude and 8-Ball destroy a freighter used by the Cartel to produce SPANK. Claude later flees to Staunton Island and begins to work for Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen who begins to attack the Cartel following the death of her brother Kenji at the hands of a "Cartel assassin," which was really Claude working on orders from Donald Love. Love later sends Claude to collect a package from a construction site in Fort Staunton, where he once again meets Catalina and Miguel, with Catalina shooting Miguel in the back and escaping empty-handed. Asuka, desperate to exact revenge for her brother's death, begins to torture Miguel for information, with Claude then using the information to attack Cartel interests, including destroying stands selling SPANK. During his time on Staunton Island, Claude also works for the Uptown Yardies, but he is later betrayed by their leader, King Courtney, who sends him into a trap organized by Catalina. Claude manages to escape. Catalina later returns to the construction site and kills both Asuka and Miguel, and kidnaps Maria Latore, using her as a hostage and demanding a $500,000 ransom be brought to the Cartel headquarters in Cedar Grove. Claude decides to take the ransom money to Catalina and manages to escape an ambush, set up by Catalina, who escapes in a helicopter and keeps Maria hostage. Claude follows Catalina to Cochrane Dam, where he destroys the helicopter with a rocket launcher, killing Catalina and severely weakening the Cartel. Personality Catalina is portrayed as a reckless and extremely aggressive psychotic woman, who even turns on close partners if they cease to be useful to her (as seen with Carl, Claude and Miguel). Some of Catalina's psyche is brought to light during her robberies with Carl Johnson, frequently shooting pedestrians, police, and anyone who gets in her way. She also seems to suffer from a Persecution Complex, possibly due to cruel treatment by her stepfather as a child, telling Carl, after he criticizes her use of extreme force, that "They had to die because YOU were slow and stupid, like a big fat brat that eats chocolates while his father gives nothing to his stepdaughter but stale bread!" Murders committed *Miguel - killed for telling Cartel secrets to Asuka. *Asuka Kasen - killed in order to kidnap Maria and for disrupting Cartel activities. *Unnamed Bet shop attendant - Killed for triggering the alarm. *Unnamed accomplice - Killed in order to steal the money. *An unknown number of civilians and agents of police forces. Mission Appearances ;GTA III *Introduction (Boss/Betrayal) *Cutting The Grass *Grand Theft Aero *Kingdom Come (Note) *Ransom (Boss/Note) *The Exchange (Boss/Killed) ;GTA San Andreas *First Date (Boss) **Tanker Commander (Boss) *King in Exile (Post-mission phone call) *First Base (Boss) **Against All Odds (Boss) *Gone Courting (Boss) **Local Liquor Store (Boss) *Made in Heaven (Boss) **Small Town Bank (Boss) *Farewell, My Love... *Ran Fa Li (Post-mission phone call) *N.O.E. (Post-mission phone call) *The Meat Business (Post-mission phone call) *Home Coming (Post-mission phone call) *End of The Line (Phone call) Gallery GTA III Catalina.jpg|Catalina in The Exchange. Catalinna.png|Catalina betraying Claude. PC Version. Catalina_in_Grand_Theft_Auto_III_10th_Anniversary.jpg|Catalina as she appeared in [[Grand Theft Auto III|the 10th Anniversary edition of Grand Theft Auto III]]. Catalina-GTASA.jpg|Catalina in GTA San Andreas. Have You Seen This Woman Catalina.jpg|An LCPD photograph of Catalina for a ''Liberty Tree'' newspaper article. Catalina_GTA3_Comparison.png|Catalina, PS2/PC/Xbox Catalina_GTA3_Xboxl_Player_Model.jpg|Catalina's GTA III Xbox Model Catalina_GTA3_10thAnniversarry.jpg|Catalina in GTA III 10th Anniversary Edition Trivia General * She has different physical representations in the two games she appears. In GTA III, she has white skin and green eyes, while in GTA San Andreas, she has light brown skin and brown eyes. * Her surname is never revealed. Although she is Cesar Vialpando's cousin, there is nothing to suggest her last name is Vialpando. * Catalina is one of two antagonists to be related to the tritagonist, the other being Chan Jaoming. * Catalina, in chronological order, was the last antagonist to be killed in the 3D Universe. Although, by the game releases order, she is the first antagonist of the 3D Universe. **Excluding the unknown fate of Maria Latore, Catalina is, altogether, the last named character to be killed in the 3D Universe chronologically. * She is similar to later antagonist of GTA IV, Dimitri Rascalov, in that they will betray even their closest associates in order to further their own power. * Catalina is the very first female antagonist in the entire series. * She is also the only main antagonist of the series to be female. Grand Theft Auto III *Catalina's top and appearance is noticeably different from the original GTA III PS2 release in later GTA III releases. In the PC version, she has a lock of hair on her forehead and a ponytail. In the Xbox and 10th Anniversary version, she also wears a white tube top and purple necklace with the black leather jacket, green pants with her pink underwear sticking out behind her, black platform shoes, has a lower back tattoo and a navel piercing. Her model is also notably higher polygon, full mesh (not split) and uses a much bigger texture, unlike PS2. *She is one of only three antagonists in the ''GTA'' series to be introduced before the protagonist. As in the Introduction, she is shown fleeing from the bank with an unknown accomplice before Claude appears and destroys a security camera with a Pump Action Shotgun. The others are Miguel from the same game, and Sonny Forelli from ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. * In the opening scene of GTA III when Catalina appears, she does not have an accent while speaking to Claude, although for the rest of the game (as well as in GTA San Andreas), she speaks with an accent. * Unlike other characters in missions where Claude reads a letter left by them giving him instructions, there is no voice-over by Catalina when Claude reads her letters in Kingdom Come and Ransom. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Her icon is shared with Ma Cipriani in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Navigation }} de:Catalina es:Catalina it:Catalina pl:Catalina pt:Catalina ru:Каталина tr:Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Category:Antagonists Category:Mission givers Category:Deceased characters Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders